Cuentos de Amor Adolescente
by Kami-cute
Summary: En la adolescencia, todo es diferente. Una mezcla entre la ternura infantil, la locura juvenil y la pasión adulta. Cada cual, atrae al otro. Una mirada verde u otra ámbar, comenzarán a experimentar. Conjunto de one-shots.
1. Quiero, ¿y tú?

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor: **Kami-cute

**Summary:** En la adolescencia, todo es diferente. Una mezcla entre la ternura infantil, la locura juvenil y la pasión adulta. Cada cual, atrae al otro. Una mirada verde u otra ámbar, comenzarán a experimentar.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, estense tranquilos. Todas las historias son Universo Alterno.

**Declaimer:** CCS no me pertenecen. Son del equipo productivo de CLAMP. El fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor: **¡Ohayo! Les traigo nuevamente un conjunto de drabbles. Están especialmente hechos para mi amiga Erika-chan (Voca Team) por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumple, Erika-chan! Simplemente eres una amiga genial. Jamás llegué a creer que encontraría una amiga como tu que fuera tan similar a mí. Gracias por todo. Hoy, 20 de Junio, te deseo lo mejor. Espero disfrutes tu regalo n.n No pregunten por el título... fue idea de otra amiga xD

-

-

-

-

**x... Cuentos de amor adolescente ...x**

**01. Quiero, ¿y tú?**

Un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro revuelto y unos bellos ojos ámbar venía caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de su escuela. Él cursaba el tercer año de secundaria, en el área de Biología. Sonrió. Era uno de los muchachos más codiciados de su salón y sin embargo, no le importaba. Sí, varias veces se lo habrían dicho. ¡Cuántas cosas le habían dicho! Lo ponían colorado, de solo pensarlas.

De repente, sintió su nombre en una voz femenina. Se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones, sonriente. Sí, ahí venía ella. Su mejor amiga. Una jovencita de cabello color castaño claro y ojos verdes corría hacia él. Su pollera escolar sobre las rodillas, dejaba poco a la imaginación. Y su camisa escolar, con un par de botones desabrochados, daban una buena vista.

**- ¡Shaoran! ¡Espera!** –se oía a lo lejos.

Él sonrió. Se dio media vuelta y dobló en uno de los pasillos. La castaña frunció el seño y corrió más rápido. Al girar en el pasillo, un par de brazos la tomaron de la cintura. Su cara de asombro le dio tanta gracia a Shaoran, que la soltó para sostenerse el estómago.

**- No es gracioso, Shaoran **–dijo Sakura, bastante enojada.

**- Sí, lo siento... **–dijo el castaño, recuperando la compostura.

Luego de eso, volvieron a caminar. Se mantenían en silencio, cada uno metido en sus cavilaciones. Como si ese silencio fuera una conversación demasiado, la cual no tenía final. Shaoran sonrió y miró a Sakura, que le devolvía la mirada como si éste estuviera loco. Echó una carcajada.

**- Vamos a jugar un juego, Saku **–dijo Shaoran, recordando un juego que Eriol (su mejor amigo) le recomendó-**. Se llama 'Yo quiero'.**

**- ¿'Yo quiero'? **–repitió Sakura, extrañada por el nombre del juego.

**- Sí, es simple... **–dijo Shaoran-**. Yo por ejemplo digo... Quiero chocolate, tú ¿quieres? Y tu debes responder con 'quiero' o 'no quiero'. Si respondes otra cosa... debes comprarme o darme lo que yo quiero.**

**- No, no jugaré a eso... **–dijo Sakura, siguiendo el camino.

**- Vamos Saku... No es difícil**

Sakura observó los ojos de perrito que Shaoran ponía para que dijera que sí. ¿Tan importante era ese juego raro? ¡Podía llegar a perder en cualquier momento! No era justo. Suspiró, resignada. Cerró los ojos... y volvió a suspirar. Luego abrió un solo ojo y miró a Shaoran, que seguía con su cara de perrito.

**- De acuerdo, pero... no quiero reproches si pierdes, Shao.**

Y luego de eso, él sonrió. _Había caído._

**x...x**

Estaban en clases. Ambos estaban juntos. Uno al lado del otro. Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los pasillos entre bancos. Y Shaoran, a un lado de la ventana. Ella intentaba oír al profesor de Matemáticas explicar el porqué los números complejos están compuestos por una parte real y otra imagiaria.

Shaoran bufó, por tercera vez en la clase. Detestaba Matemáticas. En cambio de Sakura, que las detestaba pero las estudiaba y se esforzaba por aprobarlas. Él prefería cosas más... constructivas. Historia, por ejemplo. O Gimnacia. Mamáticas no era su estilo...

Miró a Sakura, que hacía una mueca graciosa intentando oír al profesor. Sonrió, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Se apoyó sobre la mesa y miró a un costado, directo al perfil de Sakura. La miró fijo, por unos segundos.

**- Pss **–chistó, Sakura lo miró-**. Quiero irme de aquí... ¿quieres?**

Sakura miró a Shaoran como si fuera el diablo. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente y dijo en un susurro, cosa que no la oiga el profesor:

**- ¿¡Estás loco!? No podemos irnos. No me iré...**

**- Sakura... **–dijo él, sonriendo con sorna-** ¿Te has olvidado a qué estabamos jugando?**

La castaña, palideció.

**x...x**

**- Te detesto... **–dijo en voz alta, por 5ta vez, la ojiverde.

**- Ya, Saku... Voy a creer que me detestas de verdad** –dijo Shaoran, fingiendo un tono de voz lastimero

Sakura lo miró feo. Si las miradas fulminaran, Shaoran sería un pollo a la parrilla. Shaoran observó a su mejor amiga con inocencia y elevó los hombros como dándole el mensaje de que no tenía la culpa.

**- Tú te olvidaste de las reglas... **–dijo, y siguió caminando.

**- Pero, Shaoran, ¡hiciste que le mintiera a mi profesor!** –dijo Sakura enojada.

Shaoran roló los ojos, frustrado. Deteniendose de repente, miró a Sakura. Bufó y cambió de rumbo. Si tanto quería volver a su aburrida clase de Matemática, bien. Irían allí.

**- ¿Shaoran? ¿A dónde vas? **–encima se hacía la inocente.

**- ¿No querías ir a seguir con Matemáticas?** –dijo, irónico

Sakura lo miró, furiosa- **No** –dijo simplemente... y recordó que era su turno- **Quiero helado de fresa** –dijo, sonriente.

**- ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver?** –de repente, recordó el juego. Mierda. Lo había atrapado.

**x...x**

Sentados, ambos en una banca y con un helado de fresa y otro de chocolate, respectivamente cada uno, sonreían a la total nada. Shaoran observó como Sakura aun tenía su helado, mientras él ya lo había acabado. Sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos.

**- ¿Sabes algo, Saku? **–dijo, divertido.

- **¿Mh?**

**- Quiero besar...** –dijo, suspirando.

A Sakura esto la intrigó del todo. Ella no podía decir que quería, porque la podría hacer besar a una muchacha. Pero, por otro lado, le interesaba ver si Shaoran estaba enamorado de una chica... o de un chico, en el último caso. Se armó de valor... y sólo pudo asentir. De todas formas, tenía la boca llena de helado.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y la miró de más de cerca. Sakura, acostumbrada a que su mejor amigo invadiera su espacio personal, no dijo nada. Y Shaoran se fue acercando... Y acercando... Y acercando. Hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de su nariz. Mostró una sonrisa bastante seductora, la cual hizo que Sakura casi se atragante con el helado.

Y luego... fue cuestión de segundos. Shaoran se acercó a sus labios y los lamió suavemente, quitando los rastros de helado. Luego, la besó. Sakura dejó caer el resto de su helado al suelo, para poder pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran. Y el beso, se profundizó.

Luego de separarse, sin aliento y bastante sonrojados, Sakura observó bien a Shaoran. Aún lo tenía entre sus brazos. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Hacía tanto que ella sentía cosas por él... y jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza la anomálica idea de que Shaoran pudiera sentir algo así por ella. Maldición. Era tan ingenua. Si tan solo hubiera visto ese brillo en los ojos de Shaoran... Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho... No la habría tomado por sorpresa y víctima de un juego.

Se acercó con cuidado, a unos centímetros de los labios de él. Shaoran, al ver esto, había abierto enormemente los ojos. Él quería segui besádola, pero creyó que ella dejaría de hablarle luego de eso. Sakura observó desde su lugar la mirada confundida de Shaoran. Y sonrió.

**- Quiero... ¿y tú?** –dijo, bastate divertida.

Shaoran no se hizo rogar. Acercó sus labios, deseando más. Y así, comenzaron otro beso. Más tierno que el anterior. Más dulce. Pero igual de pasional y romántico. Sí, claro que Shaoran quería. Hoy y siempre querría besarla. Lo mismo que Sakura pensaba.

**Owari**


	2. Oda a la Pianista

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** En la adolescencia, todo es diferente. Una mezcla entre la ternura infantil, la locura juvenil y la pasión adulta. Cada cual, atrae al otro. Una mirada verde u otra ámbar, comenzarán a experimentar.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, estense tranquilos. Todas las historias son Universo Alterno.

**Declaimer:** CCS no me pertenecen. Son del equipo productivo de CLAMP. El fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor:** Debo reparar un error no era conjunto de drabbles, era conjunto de one-shots. Pero mi cabeza de desquiciada psicópata hace que escriba cualquier cosa xDD. En este poema, me inspiré leyendo un fic (el cual no recuerdo el nombre pero... en cuanto lo haga, lo diré) que me hizo llorar de la emoción. Espero les guste...

-

-

-

-

**x... Oda a la Pianista ...x**

_**El amor que nunca acabó...**_

Con su corazón de cristal, Sakura componía

Hermosas melodías que ella componía.

Era conocida y lo sabía,

De tocar su piano noche y día.

Hasta que ese día, ella lo vió

Y su sueño de amar, creció y creció.

Miles de palabras dulces, caricias a medio nacer,

Un tierno beso en los labios y un 'jamás te olvidaré'.

Todas las noches soñaba con ese jovén de ensueño,

Mil veces se preguntaba cómo Shaoran llegó a ser su dueño.

Pero quiso el destino cruel y se tuvieron que separar,

Ella debía casarse y con el hombre al que amaba en verdad.

Lloraba desconsolada todos los días,

Con cada lágrima, más su alma se rompía.

Y una noche, muy triste,

Logró tomar una trágica desición.

Citó a su amado una noche, con la vista al mar perdido

Arrojó sus lágrimas al derroche y sus labios, los llenó de 'no te olvido'.

Con fuerzas gritó un te amo, una y otra vez

Shaoran lloraba desconsolado, rogándole que no se deje vencer.

Miles de te amo se oyeron, miles de te quiero también

Miles de palabras bellas y la promesa de volverse a ver.

Ella se arrojó al barranco, que un día la vio crecer

Y dejó que la tragara la mar

Entre lágrimas de plata, abrió las alas y se echó a volar.

Así el amor de la pianista tuvo un doloroso terminar

Pero su ángel recuerda sonriente

Que en esta vida ni en la otra se podrán dejar de amar.

Ni la muerte, nunca, los podrá separar.

_Por siempre te esperaré, Sakura..._

_Shaoran.-_


	3. Principe

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** En la adolescencia, todo es diferente. Una mezcla entre la ternura infantil, la locura juvenil y la pasión adulta. Cada cual, atrae al otro. Una mirada verde u otra ámbar, comenzarán a experimentar.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. El fic es simple, sin nada más allá de sentimientos puros. Sólo era por aclarar (risita nerviosa). Narrado en primera persona, por Sakura. ¡Oye! Aquí, Eriol es malo. No tenía de otra u.u Universo Alterno. Edad antigua.

**Declaimer:** CCS y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Son exclusivos del equipo creativo de CLAMP.

**Notas de autor:** Otra vez aquí. Nunca me canso de esta pareja. Es que tengo un tantito manía por Shaoran y sus hermosos sentimientos hacia Sakura. Se me hizo algo tan hermoso a mi edad de 9 añitos (cuando vi por primera vez CCS) y, ¡aún tengo esa sensación cada día en que lo veo declararse con tanto ahínco! Bien, dejemos mi locura de lado. El fic se basó mucho en un NejiSaku que leí en un fotolog, del cual no me acuerdo el nick de su autora (si, lo sé, soy un total desquicie). Y bien, se me hizo taaaaaaan romántico... Okey, sin irme otra vez por las ramas.

-

-

-

-

**x... Príncipe ...x**

¿Príncipe?

Nadie sabe realmente lo que es un príncipe...

No es uno de esos personajes de cuentos de hadas, los cuales mi madre narraba cuando era niña.

No es de esos hombres, montados en un caballo blanco, con escudo de plata y espada filosa que derrota dragones y salva princesas indefensas.

No. Un príncipe no es nada de eso...

Yo tuve un príncipe. Pero hace un largo tiempo, lo perdí...

Cierro mis ojos y recuerdo. Recuerdo lo especial que era. Sus ojos ámbar. Su sonrisa infantil. Su cabello café alborotado. Su piel tostada. Recuerdo lo inocente que llegaba a ser por momentos. Algo tan parecido a un niño, que despertaba ternura... Recuerdo los besos, las caricias. Y me egaño, creyendo que aún está aquí.

Lo amaba. Kami-sama, lo amaba tanto... Y hasta el día de hoy, lo hago. Aunque me haya casado y haya tenido hijos. Aunque ya no pueda portar el apellido real Li y deba portar otro, completamente distinto. Auque me he resignado a mi vida, la cual no tiene felicidad alguna. Y todo por culpa de ese fatídico día. Ese día en que aquel maldito me lo arrebató. Todo por casarse conmigo... Raptándome, como si consiguiera algo. Sólo logró que él viniera a mi búsqueda, a mi rescate. Si no hubiese sido por esa pelea...

¿Cuánto tiempo...?

¿Cuánto habían estado peleado?

Con espadas y golpes. Maldiciones de por medio. Miradas de odio, rencor, empatía, desdicha. Podía ver las chispas brotando del choque de las armas de ambos. Metal contra metal. Odio contra odio. Nada bueno podía salir de eso... De eso, estaba segura.

Ante mis pies, cayó. Un jóven de cabellos cafés revueltos, en el suelo, intentando encontrar fuerzas para levantarse. Yo lloraba desconsolada. Veía difusa la imágen de Shaoran-kun, pero sabía perfectamente que él estaba herido. Pedía piedad, clemencia en voz alta. Veía como Shaoran-kun hacía esfuerzos vanos, que se desvanecían rápido. Y todo por cuidarme. Por protegerme. Y yo ahí, llorando por él como si pudiera curarlo con eso.

Mi raptor, Eriol Hiraguizawa, miraba con desprecio a Shaoran Li, mi protector. Se acercaba a él, con paso lento. Y yo, intentaba arrastrarme e interponerme entre ellos. Quería proteger a Shaoran-kun. Hacer lo posible por él, como hacía conmigo. Pero era en vano. Temblaba tanto, que no pude interponerme. Solo llegué a acercarme a Shaoran-kun apenas un poco.

- ¿Acaso no querías protegerla? ¿Rescatarla de mis garras? ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! ¿Qué esperas? –diciendo eso último, pateó a Shaoran-kun en el estómago al ver uno de sus intentos por ponerse en pie. Cayó de nuevo al suelo, sosteniéndose el estómago y escupiendo sangre. Intentó levatarse de nuevo, aún pese a su dolor. Podía ver cómo temblaba incontrolablemente.

- ¡No, Shaoran-kun! ¡No lo hagas! –grité desesperada. Quería salvarlo, ¿pero cómo? Me parecía tan imposible. De respuesta recibí una sonrisa irónica. La primera que vi en mi vida, por parte de él.

- Vine a salvarte, Sakura... ¿Acaso no es injusto que me pidas eso?

Sin decir más, se levantó. De pie, nuevamente ante Eriol, imponente. Podía ver la sangre derramarse. Caer en forma de gotas al frío suelo y volverse una parte más en un charco rojizo. Tambaleaba, a causa de la pérdida sanguínea. Demonios. ¿Por qué debía dar su vida por mí? ¿Cuál era su afán por hacerlo? Matarse por mí... Quería morir por mí...

Tomó su espada y la apuntó, amenazante, hacia Eriol. Éste tomaba entre burlas y desprecios su esfuerzo por pelear y mantenerse en pie por salvar mi vida. Por rescatarme. Cuando Shaoran-kun le dijo que se callara, volvieron a pelear. Las espadas chocaban y con cada sonido, yo lloraba aún más fuerte. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería decirlo. Me sentía mal. Me sentía mal por Shaoran-kun. Era mi culpa...

Oí el sonido de una espada atravesando algo y volví a la realidad. Ahí, frente a mí, el cuerpo de Shaoran en su costado izquierdo, atravesado por la espada de Eriol. Muy ojos quedaron asombrados. Una fatídica situación. Shaoran-kun tosió sangre y me paralicé. Podía morir. Iba a morir. Mi amor iba a morir. De repente, Eriol quitó la espada, haciendo más grande el daño. Sonrió con malicia y caminó hacia Shaoran-kun, quien yacía de rodillas en el suelo dejando derramarse su sangre.

Ví como Shaoran-kun giraba un tanto el rostro hacia atrás y me sonreía. Su cabello tapaba su mirada pero podía observar perfectamente las lágrimas derramándose por la comisura de sus labios. Una sonrisa con lágrimas. Era tan triste y horrible estar ahí, viéndolo morir. Oí en un susurro su voz, diciendo que me amaba.

Te amo.

Te amo.

Te amo, Sakura.

Te amo.

Comencé a llorar más fuerte que antes. No quería que esto sucediera. ¿Por qué debía pasarme a mí? Perder a quien más amaba, por culpa de un perverso obsesionado conmigo. Golpeaba el suelo, el cual ahora tenía sangre de él. Su sangre. Miré mis manos y me sentí culpable. Entonces grité, pidiendo por él. Que tarde reaccioné...

- No, Eriol... No lo hagas... –decía entre lágrimas-. Por favor... Te lo ruego... Me casaré contigo, pero déjalo vivir...

Eriol tomó a Shaoran-kun del cuello, estrujándolo. ¿Acaso mi oponión, lo que yo quería, no importaba? Me arrastré, hasta rzas una pierna de Eriol. Seguía rogando, pero nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer. Shaoran-kun gruñía y apretaba los dientes, pero no se quejaba ni pedía clemencia. No intentaba safarse, eso era lo peor. Eriol caminó hacia un gran ventanal. Dejó el cuerpo de Shaoran-kun fuera de ésta, flotando vanamente en la intemperie. Rogué a Kami-sama que no lo dejara caer. Que lo salvara. Que lo protegiera. Pero nada funcionó.

- ¿No querías salvar a Sakura, Shaoran? ¿No que acaso la amabas? –decía Eriol, intentando provocar una reacción que jamás llegó. Shaoran sólo lo miró los ojos y le susurró, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, que aún me amaba. Yo rogando porque lo suelte y ada paecía funcionar. Eriol chasqueó con desapruebo la lengua, mientras matenía a Shaora-kun preso de su agarre-. Eres patético, ¿sabes?

Lo soltó. Lo dejó caer. Que muriera o viviera a su suerte. Yo corrí hacia la ventana. Intenté sostener su mano, pero no pude. No pude. Solo alcancé a ver la imagen de él flotando en el aire, mientras caía. Sus ropas, meciéndose al viento. Su cuerpo cerca del vacío. Perdiéndose en la profunda oscuridad de la nada.

Recuerdo bien. Eriol sujetándome, pues quería dejarme caer. Y Shaoran-kun, desde su lugar, observándo hacia mí. Y yo, miré su rostro mientras caía. Aún sonriente. Lleno de paz. Guardando como último recuerdo mi rostro. Mis ojos. Mis lágrimas.

- No te olvidaré... –me dijo, ya llegando al suelo. Desesperada, intentaba hacer cualquier cosa por salvarlo. Pero Kami-sama no quería. Y Eriol me lo impedía, al igual. Casi al llegar al suelo, Shaoran-kun cerró sus ojos y murmuró-. Te amo, Sakura, no lo olvides.

Sentí el choque de su cuerpo contra la tierra como si fuera el mío. Y aunque veía la escena, mis ojos se negaban a creerlo. Aún forcejeaba con Eriol por poder acercarme bien al ventanal. Lo perdí. Lo había perdido. Y comencé a llorar de nuevo, consecuencia de un grito desgarrador con su nombre- ¡¡SHAORAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

Quise desmoronarme. Me sentía hacerlo. Caerme en pedazos, sólo por haber caído en cuenta. Shaoran-kun ya no estaba. Debía soportar una vida sin él. Caí de rodillas, llorando. No recuerdo cuando entraron guardias a rescatarme y a matar a Eriol. No recuerdo sonido alguno. Solo su voz, resonando en mis oídos. Despidiéndose, sin decirme adiós.

Aún hoy, al cerrar mis ojos, veo su sonrisa y su última mirada. Rememoro lo último que me dijo. Recuerdo la serenidad en que murió. Y las lágrimas que derramé. No pude responderle. No le di esa satisfacción. Solo me limité a llorar, cuando pude haberle dicho que lo amaba.

Lo extraño...

Lo extraño tanto.

Pero lo recuerdo siempre. Aquí estoy, sentada a un lado de la cama de mi hija, de la princesa. Se ve tan dulce dormida. Me pidio que le contara una historia de príncipes... y le conté mi historia. Aún con sus quince años, disfruta el oír historias. Se durmió contenta, por no oír otro cuento cursi de su nana. Quería una historia realista...

Y aunque no sabe que es mi historia, sé que lo presiente. Largarme a llorar, por cada frase dicha es algo poco normal en mí. Le dije que era emoción, sólo eso, pues recordaba a mi madre. Pero no me lo ha creído. Tiene quince años y mi enorme capacidad de reconocer las verdades. Aún sin decírselas.

Sonrío, mientras acomodo su cabello. Por fuera es tan similar a su padre y por dentro es tan similar a mí. Sé que hablo con la nada, que él no está pero... Shaoran-kun, ¿sabes que ella es tu hija, no? Basta con mirar sus ojos y su sonrisa para descubrirlo. Me enteré poco después de tu muerte. Estaba embarazada de ti.

Para guardar apariencias, me casé con un muchacho similar a ti, Shaoran-kun. Sólo que no tiene tus ojos. Esos eran sólo tu tesoro. Y saber que los compartiste con Inoue, nuestra hija, me hace feliz. Ahora veo como descansa. Mejor será irme y dejarla en paz. Mientras me marcho, pienso la pregunta que mi hija me dijo. y con melancolía, respondo un sí para mí misma.

Shaoran-kun, quiero que sepas que cuando Inoue sea grande y no me necesite, iré hacia ti. Te sonreiré y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido en amarnos. Lo juro.

Y así, me recuesto en mi cama y siento el abrazo de mi esposo por la espalda. Me dejo hacer. Cierro mis ojos y tu recuerdo me viene a la cabeza. Como siempre, nunca te marchas. En realidad, nunca te vas. Y mientras me voy durmiendo, pienso que mañana deberé responderle a Inoue... y le diré que sí. Que la respuesta es sí.

Hasta luego... Shaoran-kun...

_- Pero mami, la historia es triste..._

_- No todas las historias son color de rosa, mi amor..._

_- Om... y... ¿puedes responderme a algo?_

_-Sí, ¿de qué se trata?_

_- Mami... _

... ¿Realmente, alguien puede morir de amor?

Sí, si puede.

Eso mismo hicimos Shaoran-kun y yo.

**Owari **


	4. Me gustas

Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** En la adolescencia, todo es diferente. Una mezcla entre la ternura infantil, la locura juvenil y la pasión adulta. Cada cual, atrae al otro. Una mirada verde u otra ámbar, comenzarán a experimentar.

**Advertencias:** Jaja, pues ninguna. Oh sí, es muuuuuy dulce. Ojo, puede ser que les de diabetes xD. Nah, es broma. Fic narrado en primera persona, por Sakura. Shaoran, muchacho incomprendido y medio rebelde. Mejor amigo de ella. Sin agregar más.

**Declaimer:** CCS no es mío, sino de CLAMP y su equipo productivo. Tienen una monarquía completa. Hay un chico que conozco que es parecido a Shaoran pero... nah, no tiene su forma de ser. Solo es exterior. Sip, tal y como dije, todo es de CLAMP.

**Notas de autor:** Bien, hacía un buen tiempo que dejé esto de lado. Supongo que el último fic no me hizo bien. Pero la homenajeada (Erika-chan, por supuesto) me animo. Y decidí devolverlo. Gracias por leer. Espero lo disfruten. Fue una de mis primeras cartas luego de entrar a secundario. Era para un muchacho que me gustaba pero... nunca se la di. Jaja, vergüenza pura. Bien, aquí se las dejo. ¡Disfruten!

-

-

-

-

**x... Me gustas ...x**

Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, es tu voluntad y la haré. _Menos alejarme de ti_. Per hay algo que me incomoda. Me molesta. Me trae loca. _¿Qué demonios me sucede cuando estoy contigo, eh Shaoran?_ Y ya no puedo callarlo. _Oh, Dios ¿será que...?_ Necesito decirlo:

Me gustas.

_Y mucho._

Y hagas lo que hagas, es irremediable. _He querido, pero no se cambia._ No se puede modificar. _Quisiera que no fueras tu._ Me gustas tal y como estás. _¿Cómo podría haberme resistido?_ Porque me haces volar alto. _Siempre me has dicho que soy un ángel._ Porque no cortas mis alas. _Dejas que sea libre. _Porque me salvas si caigo. _No dejas que nadie me lastime._ Porque estás a mi lado. _Espero que siempre lo estés._ Y me gusta. _Siempre me ha gustado._

Me gusta tu cabello, así se ve bien. _Esos pequeños mechones rebeldes de cabello castaño totalmente revueltos._

Me gustan tus ojos, no se comparan con nada. _Sé que tengo dos pequeños pedazos de sol a mi entera disposición._

Me gustan tus manos, son muy suaves al tacto. _Y me gusta cuando con ellas secas las lágrimas que se escapan de mis ojos o revuelves mi cabello._

Me gusta tu forma de hablar, es muy tranquila. _Se oye cada letra, cada silaba, cada palabra y le das un significado más importante que el que tiene. Logras hipnotizarme._

Me gusta tu voz, es fuerte y melodiosa. _Haces que mis oídos sientan una especie de fijación por ella. Puedo pasar horas oyéndote y no me canso._

Me gusta tu forma de caminar, bien lenta y tranquila. _Y no te apresuras. No dejas que te domen. Eres como un potro indomable. Tienes un galope especial, que cautiva._

Me gusta tu sonrisa, sé que algo hice bien. _Me gusta que sonrías por mi causa. Siento que las enormes payasadas e infanterías que hago, sirven para captar un poco de tu atención._

Me gustan tus cosquillas, son divertidas. _Cada vez que tus manos tocan, hábiles, esos puntos que me hace retorcer, solo ruego porque no se acaben. Pues será la única forma en que me tomes entre tus manos._

Me gusta tu forma de ver las cosas, está bien así. _Me haces pensar cuando buscas, con tu inteligencia, el lado positivo y negativo de un dilema. Como buscas la lógica a un problema. Como buscas lo difícil, rápidamente. Y lo fácil, lo dejas sin ver._

Me gusta que comas caramelos, debes tener gusto dulce. _Cada vez que veo un caramelo en tu boca o cuando tienes un chupetin, ruego por poder probar tus labios y ver si son tan dulces como... asemejan ser._

Me gusta el negro en ti, sé que no eres tan bueno. _Cuando te vistes de negro, adoro verte. Pareces tan bello, indomable y... malvado. Como esos chicos malos que siempre me atraen. Y creo que eres uno tambien._

Me gusta tu color de piel, te diferencias de mi._ Cuando comparo mi piel a la tuya, veo que la mía es más blanca de lo normal. Y me gusta ver el tostado de la tuya... Tal y como a ti te gusta el blanco de la mía._

Me gustan tus gritos, hacen eco en mi cabeza. _Cada vez que te enojas o te sientes mal, esos gritos retumban en mi. Es como una advertencia. Algo que me dice que te debo proteger. Pero sé que es en vano. La debil soy yo y tu el principe azul._

Me gusta que me cuides, sé que te importo. _Cuando toms mi mano para cruzar la calle, cuando me proteges de los muchachos más grandes, cuando me reprochas no cuidarme y esta enferma. Es como un pequeño paraíso para mí. Te importo algo. Y está bien así._

Me gusta tu letra, está buena. _Tu manera de escribir, ¡wow! Las vueltas del lapicero contra la hoja de papel, la forma delicada en que lo tomas y las leves caricias que da este contra el cuaderno, me hacen envidiar. Nunca me tratarás así de delicado._

Me gusta que seas terco, eres algo imposible. _Cuando te encasillas en algo y no dejas entrar otra posibilidad, es como si todo fuera un juego. Sé que puede que te equivoques y me enoje. Pero siempre vienes a pedirme perdón._

Me gusta que me niegues algo, sé que lo debo intentar. _Cuando me niegas un helado, un chocolate o algún dulce de esos que me fascinan, solo debo sacar mis mejores tretras para poder hacerte ver que tienes que ser bueno conmigo. Y cumplir mis caprichos._

Me gustas todo, porque eres especial. _Eres mi mejor amigo y nadie me trata como tu. Y eres tan codiciado en el instituto. Pero nunca sales con nadie, ninguna chica a excepción de mí. Pero claro, soy tu amiga. No tienen mucho que envidiar. Aún así, soy la privilegiada. Y me hace feliz._

Pero no me gusta nada al mismo tiempo. _No me gusta morir por ti y tu me creas tu pequeña hermana. No me gusta, ¿es tan difícil verme? _¿Y sabes qué? ¡Al diablo el mundo! No me interesa su opinión. _Pueden decir lo que quieran, no me es importante._ ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque me gustas. _Y mucho más de lo que crees. _Me gustas y voy a intentar que este sueño se vuelva realidad. Solo por el siemple hecho, de que quiero que sea así...

-¡Shaoran, me gustas!

Y no sé como tomar esa sonrisa. _¿Te atreverías a burlarte de mí?_ Y caminas unos pasos hacia mi. _¿Te atreverías a abandonarme?_ Te quedas mirando mis ojos. _¿Acaso buscas una excusa? _Y me picas la nariz. _No, solo estás de nuevo con tus juegos bobos._

**Smooch**

Tus labios...

_...Me gustan más que el chocolate._

**Owari**


End file.
